Diabolik Lovers Bloody Destiny
by MiyuChi10
Summary: The Crimson Forest is what scares the dwellers alone and they can't get out. Yuzuru got out with the help of a Destiny and it lead her to the Mukamis and the Sakamakis. In order to stay away from the Forest where aristocrats take control with their power, she must fulfill the Destiny successfully or they'll come for her.
1. Chapter 0: Where Crimson Light Shines

"Listen to me, my beautiful daughter... Staying here will do nothing but scar you... And I don't want to see you suffer!"

"B-But father, I wanna be with you! I can deal with the pain, I swear!" the girl said, trying to assure her father, worried that she will be forced to leave him.

Her father shook his head and gently took her hand in his. "No... You must go. I have already gotten your destiny for you... It will allow you to get out of here!"

The girl shook her head. "Father, I love it here in the Crimson Forest! It's fine!"

Our heroine and her father live in the Crimson Forest, where humans are born with a type of blood that keeps them imprisoned in the forest. In order to get out of the forest, these humans are given a Destiny. The Destiny leads them out of the forest and into the world, freeing them from their chains to the forest.

It isn't a pretty place, not architecturally speaking of course, humans there often suffer a thing called the "Greatest Pleasure", which is actually the greatest punishment or pain. The higher-ups gather up healthy children and adults and abuse them to their liking. Sometimes the children and adults can't make it back to their families.

It's a dreadful place to live...

"Stop saying you love it here! Your mother wouldn't want you to say that! No... You must get out of here! Understand? If you love me, your father... You must leave me!" he exclaimed.

The girls eyes welled with tears. "But what about you father?"

"I'll be fine... GO!" her father said in a rush. He handed her a feather and kissed her on the forehead. "Now go! Hurry to the gate!"

"..." she clutched the feather and then ran out the door.

Her father smiled as he watched her go. "She's going to leave this place. This dreadful home, my daughter is going to survive!"

Suddenly, there was a heavy pounding on the door and many footsteps on the ground, surrounding the house.

"OPEN THE DOOR! WE KNOW YOU'RE HIDING IN THERE!" a voice shouted. "OPEN UP!"

"..." father was silent.

Then, the door slammed onto the ground and many men stormed into the room. Guns locked into place with the sound of a metal click, someone wearing a dark green metal suit walked into the room. "Good evening you old fool. Where's your daughter? I don't like waiting so I decided to be blunt~"

Her father was silent.

"You won't talk?" the man asked, his face dark.

"You will NEVER get her!"

The man smirked, turned around, and walked out the door. "We'll see about that..."

The father smiled as tears ran down his face. "I love you... Yuzuru..."

Gunshots then ran throughout the dark night, the moon colored red with blood.

 **° Chapter 0 Midpoint °**

The girl clutched the feather in her hand hard and ran with all the strength her legs could carry her. She could see the gate up ahead, the gate that lead out into the world. The feather in her hand was glowing with a red light over and over as she got closer. She was breathing hard as she felt tears run down her eyes and her heart pounding hard.

Finally, she reached the gate. She panted for breath and tried to take in as much of oxygen as she could. Her raven-black hair was all over the place, her light brown, almost gray, eyes filled with the gates light. She slowly lifted her hand to touch the gate and the feather shimmered like gold as she touched it, the gate which was large and colored gold and had no support on either side, as if it was floating. Her hand was on the surface... Normally, when people tried to open the gate, their hand would go through... But with a Destiny in her hand... The gate materialized.

Before leaving, her father made sure she changed her clothes and made her look as tidy and as normal as possible. A black cape covered her white-sleeved shirt and her blue skirt. Around her neck was a necklace her mother had given her when she was little. A silver feather lay on the chain of the necklace and a crimson gem on the side of the feather.

"I'm... Going to leave this place... I'm going to be able to leave!" she exclaimed anxiously. "But... Father..."

"Your father is dead~" a voice said from behind her. "He was killed by my men~"

Her eyes widened as she heard it, she turned around and found the General behind her. He couldn't have been more than twenty years of age. "Y-You killed him?" she asked as her voice trembled. "He's d-dead?"

"That's right~ Why don't you go to him, Yuzuru? Go pay your respects, after all, his last words were 'I love you, Yuzuru'. He's your dead father~ Don't you think you should bury him?" the man asked, his voice filled with fake sympathy.

"Akira... You've changed... I thought we were fri-"

"It's changed Yuzuru. Our relationship changed. I have to follow my orders. You know that~" Akira said, his golden eyes shimmering in the darkness. "If you didn't run away, maybe I wouldn't have had to kill your only family left."

Yuzuru shook her head, tears running down her cheeks. "Look at what you've become! You've become exactly like the people who took your family away!"

Akira face darkened and changed to anger. "I'M NOTHING LIKE THEM! AND DON'T EVEN MENTION THEM AGAIN!" he took out a dagger and threw it at her.

She shook her head, sobbed as she raised her hand and a red seal appeared in front of her, redirecting the dagger as it hit the barrier. "I'm sorry... I couldn't help you. I couldn't stop you from becoming what you are now!"

"SHUT UP!" he screamed, covering his ears with his hands, his eyes closed.

Yuzuru rubbed her eyes and turned back around, pushing the gate open. She needed to get out, the other soldiers would arrive soon. She took one step and hear a gun lock into place.

"Move one more step and I'll shoot you." Akira said coldly as he aimed for her heart.

She turned her head look at him, tears running down her cheeks, a sad smile on her face as she faced her head to him. Yuzuru shook her head. "No, Akira... You won't be able to shoot me... I know you. I know you won't be able to shoot me..."

Akira's eyes widened as he heard her words. His hand trembled as he watched her take a breath and walk through the gate. He couldn't shoot, his finger was frozen on the trigger.

When she finally disappeared, the gate closed slowly with a metal thud. It became nothing but air once more. Akira dropped the gun to the ground and clenched his hand into a fist. "YUZURU!"

 **° In the City °**

The city was bright and filled many people. It was night time and the stars were shining.

"Ngh~ I can't eat another bite! How about you, Azusa-Kun~" Kou asked, arms behind his head.

Azusa shook his head. "It... Wasn't spicy... Enough..."

"That's exactly like you, Azusa..." Ruki said.

"Hmph, eating out is fine and all... But why did THEY have to come with us?!" Yuma exclaimed, pointing his thumb at the Sakamakis.

Ayato crossed his arms. "What? Are we not welcome?"

"Ehhh~ How stubborn of you, Yuma~" Laito added.

"What a pain..." Shu commented.

Suddenly, Kou and Azusa stopped walking.

"Eh? Ne... Azusa-Kun... Do you see that girl too?" Kou asked, rubbing his eyes.

Azusa nodded. "... I see it..."

Lying on the ground was Yuzuru, unconscious. The feather gone.

Kou knelt down next to her and shook her shoulder. "Ne~ Waaaake up! Can you hear me?! Waaaaake upp!"

Yuzuru's hand twitched. "... Fa...th...er..." Tears ran down her eyes and nothing else came out.

"She's out cold, we'll have to take her home..." Ruki muttered.

"Huh?! Who says you can take her home?!" Ayato complained.

Ruki scoffed and Yuma looked at Ayato disgusted. "Shut up! If you take her, you'll all do something weird to her!"

Laito smiled mischievously. "We will~ I don't think so..."

"Teddy wants to play with her..." Kanato muttered. "Maybe she can be my new doll..."

Yuma shoved his hands into his pockets. "You see?!"

Azusa shook his head. "... We'll take... The girl..."

"Tch." Ayato looked the other way.

"Good, if she came I wouldn't be able to stand it!" Subaru commented.

Kou lifted her up in his arms. "Then let's go~" he started walking and his brothers started to follow. "Ne~ Ruki... This may sound weird... But... I get a nostalgic feeling from this girl~"

The other brothers were silent, because they could do nothing but agree with Kou.

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 1: Them

**Yui's Admin: Welcome back everyone to another chapter of the Diabolik Lovers Bloody Destiny Story! I hope you like it so far! Due to the time difference and distance of my partners and myself, it is really hard to plan the story so sorry for the long wait! Here it goes!**

Yuzuru felt nothing around her, there was nothing but numbness and cold air surrounding her body. She looked around into the dark space and tilted her head. "What's going on? What is this place?" She asked as she looked again and again through the dark aisle.

Suddenly, a loud bang went on in her head and she screamed as visions of dark red blood went through her mind. Her mind suddenly went quickly to her father back in the forest. Her father whom she had abandoned with _them_.

"Father! What have I done!? Father! FATHER!" She screamed loudly, frightened about where she was.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back to reality, shaking her forcefully. "Oi! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Yuzuru sat up and gasped heavily as she placed a hand on her chest. Her hair was dripping with sweat and she could hear nothing but a loud screeching sound through her ears. "Ngh... Father..."

"Who's father, M-Neko-Chan~?" A voice asked curiously.

"AHH!" She screamed and jumped back, her back hitting a pillow behind her. She quickly grabbed the pink frilly pillow and threw it at the owner of the voice.

"Hey-!" The voice screamed as the pillow made impact. "What was that for!?" The owner of the voice threw the pillow back at Yuzuru angrily.

Yuzuru caught it and glared at the man. He had an angry look on his face, his stern brown eyes glared at her as he ran his hair through his golden brown hair. "W-Who are you!? Where am I!?" She asked anxiously.

"Tch, be quiet, Mesabuta!" He screamed at her angrily. "Don't think that you're the top of the world right now!"

"Yuma~ Don't scream at the poor girl, you're scaring her!" Another voice said. "Try being a little nicer~"

The man whose name was Yuma turned his head to the side and glared at the owner of the other voice. "Stay out of this, Kou!"

"Eh~ You're so mean, Yuma!" Kou chuckled as walked over to Yuzuru. "Don't mind him, he's just a little grumpy because you chucked a pillow in his face~"

"NO I'M NOT!"

A knife suddenly flew in mid-air and landed on the table close to Yuzuru. She screamed as she saw it, blade stuck onto the surface.

"... Please... Be quiet..." another voice murmured. "... It's too loud..."

Kou laughed nervously. "Azusa, you don't have to throw a knife ya know~"

Yuma rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the ground.

Yuzuru looked at the other owner of the voice. He had dark black hair and an apathetic look stuck onto his face, a red beret on his raven colored hair, and his arms and neck were wrapped in bandages.

"... I won't... Yell..." he replied as he walked over to the table and grabbed the handle of the knife, pulling it out.

"You should all listen to Azusa and shut up." Another voice said. This time, coming from the door. "Kou, Yuma."

This man also had dark hair and his eyes were a stormy grey, he carried a book with him in his right hand. His gaze turned from the two men to Yuzuru, staring directly at her. "You. What's your name?"

His cold voice made her cringe. "Uh... My name is... " Then her eyes widened as she thought of something. _Should I even tell them? Who are they? Why are they doing this? Where am I? Why am I HERE?_

Kou smirked as his right eye glowed a flash of red, it went away quickly however. "M-Neko-Chan~ You shouldn't hide your feelings like that~ After all, we're the ones who brought you here to our humble home~"

 _Mind reader?_ She thought. "... Why did you bring me here?"

"... Passed... Out..." Azusa muttered in reply. "In the... City..."

Yuzuru blinked as she listened to him talk. "Eh?"

"Get your ears cleaned! You were unconscious when we found you in the city! You were lying on the ground and you wouldn't wake up!" Yuma shouted.

"Mmm, I guess she won't say anything until we tell her who we are right?" Kou said as he placed a hand in his hoodie pocket. He smiled at her, his blonde hair shifted to the side as he tilted his head a bit. "I'm Mukami Kou!"

Yuzuru stared at him as she nodded her head a bit towards him.

"Mukami Ruki..." the one at the door said, introducing himself.

The apathetic one bowed. "... Azusa..." he muttered.

"Tch... Mukami Yuma!" The one sitting at the floor exclaimed, his tone felt like he was pissed off about something.

"Your turn, M-Neko-Chan~" Kou said, leaning close to her. "What's your name?"

Yuzuru turned her head away from him and looked out the window next to her. The lights of the stars in the sky were shining brightly in the dark abyss. She thought for a moment and then turned back to Kou. "... My name is of no importance to you..." she muttered. She decided it would be best not to tell them anything at all. "... I wish to leave this place tonight... Thank you for helping me but I cannot stay and burden you any longer."

In her gut, she had a bad feeling about them. Seeing supernatural characters for her was no big deal. After all, she did come from the Crimson Forest, she's seen worse than those things. Yuzuru analyzed each of the guys in front of her carefully as they spoke, they didn't seem to have a human trace on them. Getting involved with them would be a bad choice.

"Eh~ M-Neko-Chan~ That's not fair! You can't just leave without telling us your name or anything! After all, if we haven't helped you, you would be harmed by those weirdos out there!" Kou complained.

"... I didn't ask you to help me." She replied coldly. "You could've just left me there to di-" Suddenly, her head started to hurt badly, the screeching was back again and it was worse this time. She grabbed her head and covered her ears and closed her eyes, her knees to her chest. "Nghh..."

The brothers looked at her with both expressions, confused and worried. "M-Neko-Chan!" Kou called out.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed as the window shattered into tiny pieces of glass. All of them glowing and flying straight at the Mukamis. All of them shielded themselves with their arms, eyes closed and everything stopped as wind blew into the room.

After a few moments, it stopped, the brothers opened their eyes slowly, and saw that the girl was gone. What was left was a crimson feather glowing on the bed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Yui's admin: So, when this chapter was written. Both the admins for Kou and Azusa for absent. They couldn't help me with the ending half of the chapter so I'm sorry if it wasn't what you wanted or expected. I'm really sorry! *bows* But nonetheless, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you come back for more!**


End file.
